Hofnarr der Könige
by AngyAngel
Summary: Der Hofnarr der Könige überlebt fast alle Kriege, da es immer wieder einen neuen König gibt der unterhalten werden möchte. Doch was hat dies mit Harry Potter zutun? Die Totesser bekommen etwas an den Kopf geworfen das ihnen garnicht passt, genau so...
1. Chapter 1

Das er hier in Muggellondon durch die Straßen ging war schon ein bisschen ungewöhnlich, schließlich ließ sich ein Malfoy zu so etwas nicht gerade herab. Aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Sein Meister hatte es befohlen. Was konnte er denn dafür das dieses verdammte Potterbalg einfach verschwand und nicht einmal Severus wusste wo der Bengel war. Selbst der Orden des Phoenix wusste nicht wo der Junge war und das nervte nicht nur Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort hatte eine wirklich miese Laune und das nur weil der Junge dachte das es mal wieder Zeit war eigene Wege zu gehen. Gut sie hätten Froh darum sein sollen. Denn so gab es einen weniger der gegen sie Kämpfte. Aber nein Voldemort wollte ja seinen Feind unbedingt kontrollieren. Vielleicht hätten sie einfach auch eine Wache vor das Haus stellen sollen. So wie es Dumbledore getan hatte. Aber das hätte wieder unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt. Jetzt war das Balg abgehauen und keiner hatte eine Ahnung warum und wohin. Leise grummelnd stolzierte das Oberhaupt der Malfoys weiter durch die Straße. Seine Haare spielten im Wind und die meisten Frauen und Männer drehten sich nach dem fast silberhaarigen Mann um. Niemand kannte diesen Fremden der sich hier bewegte als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan.

Im alten Haus der Blacks lief es nicht ganz so still ab wie im Hauptquartier der Schwarzmagier. Der alte Schulleiter war am toben. Dieses Verdammte Balg hatte es tatsächlich gewagt wieder einmal zu verschwinden und keiner konnte ihn finden. Wie sollte er denn jetzt dafür sorgen das sich Potter wieder hinter seinem Rücken versteckte wenn ihm jemand zu nah kam. Im Haus der Verwandten des Jungen hatten sie alles abgesucht aber nichts gefunden. Und das wenige das sie gefunden hatten war Schrott gewesen. Alles war zerrissen, zerschlagen und zerbrochen gewesen. Selbst die Karte der Rumtreiber und sein Zauberstab ebenso den Tarnumhang. Alles die Dinge die dem Bengel am Herzen gelegen hatte und er sie niemals Freiwillig hätte liegen lassen. Was also war geschehen das Potter verschwunden war. Er selber glaubt nicht das es etwas gab das einen soweit trieb. Albus Dumbledore wusste das Harry an all diesen Stücken gehangen hatte, da sie „Erbstücke" waren. Trotzdem war alles zerstört und der Kerl einfach verschwunden. Aber lange konnte es nicht dauern bis er wieder auftauchte. Schließlich hatte er nichts, aber auch gar nichts. Kein Geld womit er sich versorgen konnte, keine Kleidung und kein Essen, geschweige denn ein Dach über dem Kopf. Potter würde sicherer wieder auftauchen. Trotzdem musste er jetzt solch ein Tamtam um ihm machen sonst würde es auffallen das er sich eigentlich einen Scheiß um dem Bengel kümmerte. Aber er brauchte jemanden der für ihn den Krieg gewann und dann am besten Spurlos verschwand. Deshalb hatte er den Orden auf Potter angesetzt, ebenso wie seine Freunde.

Jetzt waren schon fast zwei Wochen verstrichen und von Potter war immer noch kein Hinweis aufgetaucht. Wie konnte ein Mensch so spurlos verschwinden. Nicht mal die Magie des Jungen konnten sie finden und das machte ihn schier Wahnsinnig. Nicht mal er, Lucius Malfoy konnte so ohne weiteres Verschwinden. Aber Potter konnte das natürlich wieder einmal ohne wirklich etwas dafür zutun. Mit einer Hand in der Manteltasche und der anderen an seinem Stock schritt er weiter durch die Straßen und Gassen von London. Hier vermutete Lord Voldemort seinen Gegner immer noch und so waren er und einige Andere dazu verdonnert worden den Balg zu suchen. Wie er das doch hasste. Diese unwürdigen Muggel starrten ihn an und das wo sie nicht einmal die Berechtigung hatten zu leben. Als er an einem Penner vorbei ging und schon einige Schritte entfernt war bleib er stehen. Eigentlich hätte er dieses Gewürm sicher nicht einmal genauer angesehen wenn von diesem Ding nicht etwas ausgegangen wäre was ihm bekannt vorkam.

Entschlossen drehte er sich herum und schritt auf den Kerl zu der mit angezogenen Beinen an einer Mauer lehnte und den Kopf zwischen den Armen vergraben hatte.

Schon seit Tagen hockte er nun hier, zumindest nahm er an das es Tage waren. Denn er hatte keinerlei Zeitgefühl mehr. Die Geräusche um ihn herum nahmen nicht ab oder schwollen wieder an. Alles war in einem dichten Nebel aus Gleichgültigkeit untergegangen. Seinen Hunger und Durst spürte er schon lange nicht mehr. Ebenso wenig wie er andere Bedürfnisse hatte. Wenn er schlafen wollte dann tat er das in dem er einfach von hier ins reich seiner Träume glitt. Niemand störte ihn oder wollte etwas von ihm.

Leicht angewiderte griff Lucius in die ungewaschenen Haare des Kerls vor sich und zog den Kopf nach hinten damit er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Denn dieses Ding hatte es gewagt ihn einfach zu ignorieren und das tat man mit einem Malfoy nicht. Niemals. Als er etwas entdeckte von dem er es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, schluckte er schwer. DAS hatte er nicht erwartet. Sie hatten genaue Anweisung erhalten was sie wann machen mussten und so legte er heimlich einen Zauber um sich und den Penner, so konnten sie ungestört verschwinden und keiner würde sich mehr daran erinnern.

Leise rau und heißer wimmerte er auf als er so grob angefasst wurde und spürte den dumpfen zug an seiner Kopfhaut. Trotzdem reagierte er nicht weiter darauf sondern ließ seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne auf die spitzen Knie knallen, sobald er los gelassen wurde. Egal was kommen würde, es konnte nur noch besser werden. Zumindest war das seine Ansicht. Und schon spürte er das ziehen in seinem Körper das darauf schließen ließ das mit ihm Appariert wurde. Als das ziehen nachließ wurde er los gelassen und landete in etwas das wahrscheinlich unangenehm gestochen hätte, wäre es nicht schon Jahre alt und total versifft. Ohne eine Regung rollte er sich zusammen und verschwand wieder dahin wo es ihm gut ging. In die Schwärze seines Geistes. Hier konnte man ihm nichts anhaben, hier war er sicher vor allem was von außen kam.

Malfoy war froh das er diesen Kerl los werden konnte und verließ so schnell er konnte die Kerker des Riddelanwesens. Es stank nach Exkrementen, Verwesung und anderen Dingen die er nicht beschrieben und benennen wollte. Äußerlich ließ er sich nicht anmerken wie sehr es ihn anekelte in den Unteren Stockwerken des Anwesens sein zu müssen. Aber innerlich durfte man sich schon ekeln. Es gehörte sich einfach nicht für einen Malfoy seine Gefühle zu zeigen. So schlimm es unten in den Kerkern aussah, so anders war es hier oben. Auch wenn Voldemort nicht gerade zu den Menschen gehörten die auf ihr Äußeres achteten, sein Anwesen war innerlich eines der schönsten. Äußerlich glicht es wohl einem Geisterschloss. Wie sollte es auch anders sein bei einem Mann der als Monster arbeitete. Sobald er vor den dunklen Doppeltüren angekommen war, strafte er seinen Körper und klopfte an. Das Herein erscholl nur dunkel und so öffnete er ohne zu zögern eine der Türen und trat in den dahinterliegenden Raum. „Meister. Ich haben gefunden wonach wir gesucht haben. Es ist unten in den Kerkern", schleimte Malfoy und bekam ein Wohlwollendes Nicken des Schlangenmenschen auf dem thronähnlichen Stuhl. Lucius spürte das Brennen seines Males auf dem Arm und hörte wie sich die Türen des Saals öffneten.

„McNair bring mir den neuen Gefangenen hier her", befahl die eiskalte Stimme des Lord als alle seine Sucher aufgetaucht waren. Der Angesprochene verschwand sofort während alle anderen sich fragten was geschehen war. Schließlich hatten sie ihren Auftrag nicht ausführen können. Es war ein kleines Wunder das sie nicht alle sofort bestraft wurden, sondern einfach nur warten sollten. Keiner von ihnen wusste was nun auf sie zukam.

Harry wurde in die Höhe gerissen und auch aus seiner Dunkelheit die ihm mittlerweile ein Freund geworden war. „Los beweg dich du Stück Dreck", herrschte ihn eine Stimme an und stieß ihn in eine Richtung. Auf wackeligen Beinen stolperte er nach vorne und stieß wahrscheinlich schmerzhaft gegen eine Wand. Doch sein Schmerzempfinden hatte sich schon vor einer ganzen Zeit abgeschaltete. „Verdammt noch mal du scheiß Balg", hörte er wieder die wütenden Stimme hinter sich und wurde aus dem Raum getrieben und dann die Treppe nach oben. Immer wieder strauchelte Harry und landete immer wieder auf den ausgetretenen Steinernen Stufen. Sein Knie, Schienbeine und Hände bluteten leicht als sie endlich die Stufen erklommen hatten. Hinter sich hörte er immer noch den Mann fluchen und ihn beschimpfen, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Immer wieder bekam er einen Stoß in den Rücken oder aber an seinen Kopf damit er endlich weiter ging. Wieder lief er gegen etwas und wurde gestoppt. Allerdings hörte er dann eine eisige Stimme und eine Tür wurde geöffnet. Eine schwielige Hand griff in seinen Nacken und warf ihn schon fast in den Raum. Auf der Seite kam er auf und setzte sich dann wieder hin, zog die Beine an, schlang seine Arme darum und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie.

„Sie einer an wen wir hier haben. Potter", lachte Lord Voldemort gehässig und musterte seinen Feind schadenfroh. Allerdings wunderte er sich doch sehr als sein Gegner nicht reagierte. „Du scheinst dir sicher zu sein das dir hier nichts geschieht oder warum hockst du nur auf dem Boden herum? Sind wir so hochmütig geworden das du glaubst alles zu überleben?" wollte Voldemort weiter provozierend wissen und wieder kam nichts von der Gestallt die vor ihm auf dem Boden hockte. Wütend und Fragend sah er Malfoy und dann McNair an doch die schüttelten bloß mit ihren Köpfen. Sie hatten nichts getan was dieses Verhalten gerechtfertigen würde. Wütend schloss der dunkle Lord einen Fluch auf seinen Feind ab, doch dieser zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, flog nur durch die Kraft des Fluches gegen die nächste Wand und rutschte daran herunter. Das verhalten machte Voldemort nur noch wütender. Keiner, wirklich keiner wagte es ihn einfach so nicht zu beachten. Potter sollte vor angst zittern und nicht unbeteiligt herum liegen. „Crucio", zischte Voldemort schneidend. Doch das von ihm geliebten zucken und schreien blieb aus. Gut der Körper seines Feindes zuckte leicht aber das war alles. Die Anwesenden schluckten schwer und traten alle einige unauffällige Schritte zurück.

Den Fluch fühlte er genau. Sein Körper machte dinge die er eigentlich niemals tat. Langsam sortierte er seine Arme und Beine, richtete sich träge auf und blieb an der Wand gelehnt stehen. „Wenn... du fertig bist... Tom... sag mir bescheid... dann kann... ich weiter in meine Welt zurück", krächzte Harry mit zitternder Stimme und schwankte leicht, obwohl er an einer Wand gelehnt stand.

Voldemort war so verblüfft das er den Fluch aufhob und sich wieder setzte. „Wie kannst du es wagen so mit unserem Meister zu reden", kreischte Bellatrix Lestrang. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und schrie ein Sectumsempra. Der Zauber flog auf Potter zu und zerschnitt ihm Gesicht und Brust. Doch auch das schien das Balg nicht zu stören. Die anwesenden Totesser wussten nicht ob das hier ein Schauspiel war oder echt.

„Du solltest... deine Leute besser aussuchen Tom... die Frau ist eine Niete... siehst du ich stehe immer noch", krächzte Harry und stieß sich vorsichtig von der Wand ab und versuchte etwas das er schon seit langem nicht mehr getan hatte, sich zu konzentrieren. Schleppend tat er einen Schritt nach dem anderen und wie er hoffte auf Voldemort zu. „Du... hast dir die dümmsten aller Menschen ausgesucht um die Welt zu beherrschen", lachte er kratzig und ließ sich nach einigen Metern einfach auf die Knie fallen, es knallte dabei laut in dem Raum wieder doch das störte Harry nicht. Während viele andere das Gesicht verzogen.

„Du wagst es mich und meine Totesser zu beleidigen, Potter? Wer von uns beiden kniet vor mir?" lachte Voldemort höhnisch und grinste dann gehässig. „Du bist so Mutig dich gegen mich aufzulehnen und dabei hast du nicht einmal einen Zauberstab. Wo ist dein Mut hin? Traust du dich nicht einmal mehr mir in die Augen zu sehen? Sonst konntest du es doch auch nicht erwarten", verspottete der dunkle Lord das bündel Mensch vor sich.

„Wir können gerne tauschen Tom... vielleicht bist du dann nicht mehr so vorlaut und dumm wie jetzt. In deinen Augen ist alles was du selber bist schlecht? Du selbst bist ein Schlammblut, wie Malfoy Junjor es immer so schön sagt. War dein Vater nicht ein dummer einfälliger Muggel?" schoss Harry zurück und spürte wie ihn im Rücken ein weiterer Fluch traf. „Ist das alles was deine Leute können Tom? Menschen von hinten angreifen, sie vergehen sich an schwären, an denen die sich nicht wehren können. Sag Tom. Fandest du es als Kind nicht immer prikelnd von den Älteren geschlagen zu werden? Was hättest du für einen Hass auf die Muggel und Zauberer wenn sie das alles bei dir tun würde was deine Totesser heute bei Kindern tun?" wollte Harry wissen und wischte sicht mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er nicht ein einziges mal seinen Kopf gehoben und irgendwem ins Gesicht gesehen. Er sprach mit dem Boden wenn man es so wollte.

„Wie kannst du Made es wagen so über uns zu sprechen? Jeder einzelne hat es verdient so zu sterben. Jeder einzelne hat sich dem Lord entgegengestellt", knurrte Greyback und kam langsam auf den Jungen am Boden zu. „Du bist nicht einmal wert das wir mit dir Sprechen. Wir sollten dich umbringen", kam es immer noch agressiv von dem Werwolf. Bevor er vor ihm stehen blieb und den Schuh in den Magen trat. „Du solltest andere von mir und meinen Leuten reden Potter. Sie könnten sonst meinen Wunsch nach Folter übergehen und dich gleich umbringen", lachte Voldemort gehässig und überging einfach das was der Andere gesagt hatte.

„Du... denkst wirklich das ihr mir noch etwas antun könnt das ich noch spüre? Wie bescheuert kann ein einzelner Mensch eigentlich noch sein? Du lässt einen Spion in deinen Reihen aus und eingehen und merkst es nicht mal. Du hast Menschen unter deinem Gefolge die sich eher um ihren Ruf und ihre Haare sorgen machen als wirklich hinter dir zu stehen. Du hast eine Irre in deinen Reihen die wahrscheinlich deine Scheiße fressen würde wenn sie hört das sie deine Magier trägt und ihr helfen könnte bei dir aufzusteigen. Der Kerl der hin und wieder einen Pelz bekommt denkt nur an sein eigenes Vergnügen. Seit wann Tom Verlost Riddel kann man Scheiße so hoch stapeln wie du groß bist? Du willst das ich vor dir Krieche? Warum sollte ich das tun? Dein Avada würde mich nichts ausmachen. Schmerzen empfinde ich keine mehr. Was also willst du mir noch nehmen?" Harry kam vorsichtig wieder auf die Beine und musste seine Arme zur Seite strecken damit er das Gleichgewicht halten konnte. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwankte leicht und machte es ihm schwer gerade stehen zu bleiben. Gut vielleicht war es nicht gerade der Boden sondern er selber, aber trotzdem.

„Wie kannst du es wagen du stück Dreck. Du bist weniger wert als eine Hauselfe. Wie kannst du so etwas zu mir sagen? Ich bin der größte Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten und das hat einen guten Grund. Ich bin der der sie an ihre Ziele bringt und mit meiner Macht werden sie immer mächtiger. Und nun sieh mich endlich an oder hast du angst davor?", schnarrte Voldemort und sprach wieder einen Zauber auf Potter vor sich. Dieser Schwankte zwar bedrohlich, doch mehr war es auch nicht. Keine Schmerzensschreie oder der gleichen.

„Oh ja... sie haben Angst vor dir und mehr nicht. Willst du es nicht endlich zu ende bringen was du seit Jahren versuchst. Komm schon Tomi. Du kannst Kinder angreifen die dir nie etwas getan haben. Was hindert dich daran es bei einem Wehrlosen zutun? Du führst ein Krieg gegen unschuldige oder hast du schon mal einen Säugling gesehen der einen Zauberstab in der Hand hält und einen Avada ausspricht gegen einen Schwarzmagier? Du bist so lächerlich das es mir schwerfällt nicht zu lachen", schoss Harry zurück und wurde ein bisschen sicherer war seinen Stand betraf. Wütend hörte er die Stimme des Schlangen Gesichtes vor sich und dann das rauschen einer Robe. Grob wurde sein Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken gerissen und dann stockte die Bewegung und er wurde wieder los gelassen. „Na... bist du jetzt sprachlos? Fragst du dich wer das mit dem Retter der Zauberwelt getan hat? Du bist einfach ein Stück Scheiße Tomi. Du verschließt vor der Wahrheit die Augen. Du bist so bescheuert das du eine Beschreibung brauchst um dir den Arsch abzuwischen. Du willst die Welt erobern und bekommst es nicht einmal auf die Reihe deine Feinde in den eigenen Reihe zu sehn. Deine Männer und Frauen vergewaltigen Kinder und Familien, bringen Babys um die nicht mal wissen um was es genau geht. Familien die sich aus dem Krieg raushalten wollen stehen dir in weg? Was ist das für eine Philosophie? Was willst du machen wenn du die Zauberwelt unterworfen hast? Dich freuen? Das kannst du nicht. Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht das es ohne Weiß kein Schwarz gibt? Viele deiner Leute würden ohne weiße Magie aussehen wie ich oder kannst du dir die Malfoys in dreckiger Kleidung vorstellen mit strähnigen Haaren? Hast du dir mal überlegt wie viele von euren Zaubersprüchen Weißmagisch ist? Es kann nur Schwarz UND Weiß geben. Schau mich an. Das hier waren zum großen teil Weißmagische Sprüche. Das was sie mir hier die ganze Zeit auf den Rücken schicken ist ein Scheißdreck gegen das was SIE mir angetan haben. Du behauptest der böseste Mann zu sein auf der Welt. Aber ich habe bei welchen Gelebt denen kannst du das Wasser nicht reichen", schnarrte Harry belustigt und drehte sich dann in die richtung aus der er immer wieder getroffen wurde. „VERDAMMT NOCH MAL KANNST DU DAMIT AUFHÖREN? ES NERVT MICH AN. HABT IHR IMMER NOCH NICHT VERSTANDEN DAS ICH KENE SCHMERZEN FÜHLE?" schrie er in die richtung. Er hörte ein entsetzte aufkeuchen und wie einige Schritte gemacht wurden. „Ja das schaut ihr was. Der Held der Zauberwelt hat vernarbte Augen und sieht sie nicht. Hähähä... lacht ihr jetzt vor Schadenfreude? Seit ihr entsetzt? Warum seit ihr es? Ihr seit doch die Irren die anderen genau das gleiche antun. Nur eure Opfer können euch nicht die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagen. Sie haben Angst vor euch. Doch ich habe sie nicht. Ihr seit Narren alle sammt... dumm wie Stroh und denken könnt ihr auch nicht alleine... dafür seit ihr zu Unterbelichtet. Selbst Hauselfen haben mehr im Kopf als ihr." So gerne hätte er jetzt die Gesichter der Menschen um sich herum gesehen. Aber leider war es damit vorbei. Schon seit einer Weile, seit sein Onkel mit dem glühenden Eisen auf ihn zugekommen war. Ein Kreischen war zu hören und dann hatte er ein Klingeln im Ohr. Wer immer es war gehörte Stumm gemacht. Das war grausam.

Voldemort sah sprachlos auf Potter. Eigentlich sollte der Kerl vor ihm am Boden liegen und um sein Leben betteln und nicht so laut werden. Allerdings fragte er sich was der Kerl noch zu verlieren hatte. Wenn seine Verwandten wirklich das mit ihm getan hatte was er in dessen Gesicht gesehen hatte, verstand er warum er kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm. Die Laute die Bellatrix ausstieß waren schauderhaft und hätten wohl jedem eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt. Er sah wie die Frau nach vorne rannte, ausholte und auf Potter einschlug. Doch dieser Lachte nur und wehrte sich nicht. Blut fing schon wieder an zu laufen, zumindest da wo sie die gerade erst leicht verschlossenen Wunden traf. Die Kleider Potters gaben nach und brachten einen vollkommen vernarbten und zerschlagenen Körper zum Vorschein. Mit einer Handbewegung gab er zwei seiner Totesser einen Wink das sie die Frau von dem Anderen herunter holen sollten. Potter lachte immer noch und es klang ein ganz kleines bisschen Irre, würde er meinen.

Severus hatte sich bis jetzt die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten, da er nicht wusste was er machen sollte doch nun konnte er nicht mehr anders. Das lachen ging ihm durch und durch und würde ihm sicher Albträume bescheren. Wie konnte Harry Potter, Hassschüler sich nur so sehr verändern? Rasch drängte er sich durch den Ring der Männer und Frauen. Als er vor seinem Schüler zu stehen kam wurde er bleicher als er sonst schon war. „Oh Gott", entschlüpfte es ihm und fing an in seinen Taschen zu kramen. Egal ob er den Vater des Jungen gehasst hatte oder nicht. Das hatte niemand verdient. Voldemort wusste das er ihn, Severus nicht auf Missionen schicken konnte, da dieser es nicht wirklich mit sich vereinbaren konnte zu morden, und misshandeln, Foltern. „Wer... Potter wer hat das getan?" wollte er scharf wissen. Brachte einen Trank zum Vorschein den er dem Schüler zwischen die Lippen tröpfeln ließ, so das er ruhiger wurde.

„Professor Snape... welch eine unangenehme Überraschung. Warum wollen sie das wissen? Ihr Bild von mir ist doch schon so lange vorhanden, warum sollte ich es zerstören und ihnen auch noch ein Schlechtes Gewissen machen? Freuen sie sich doch einfach. Schließlich bin ich ihnen und ihrem Liebling Malfoy nun nicht mehr im Weg", gab Harry zurück und richtete sich auf ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Weißt du Tomi, ich wäre lieben gerne in einem Weisenhaus aufgewachsen. Schlimmer als bei meinen liebenswerten Verwandten kann es nicht gewesen sein. Oder denkst du nicht?" wollte er von dem dunklen Lord wissen und drehte sich wie er glaubte in dessen Richtung. Sobald er stand sahen nun alle wie er unter seinen Fetzen ausgesehen hatte. Haut die sich über die Knochen spannte. Prellungen von leicht grün bis Schwarz zeichneten seinen Körper genau wie Striemen, Schnitte und Brandwunden. „Stellt euch einmal vor so sehen eure Kinder, eure Zukunft aus. Stellt es euch bei allen Euren Opfen vor die nicht älter als 18 Jahre alt sind. IHR wollte die Zauberwelt beherrschen und schafft es nicht einmal dafür zu sorgen das die Zauberwelt nachwuchs hat. Da ihr ihn Gnadenlos niedermätzelt. Sag mir Tomi was ich getan hatte als du meine Eltern angegriffen hast. Na was ist? Hatte ich die Windeln voll, hab ich geschlafen oder vielleicht hatte ich Hunger? Sag mir wo ich für dich Gefährlich war. Garnicht. Du hast mich zu deinem Gegner gemacht. Denn du hättest erst die komplette Prophezeiung hören sollen bevor du los ziehst. Denn du hast mich zu deinem Gegner gemacht in dem du mich Kennzeichnest. So und nicht anders lautet die Prophezeiung.

"Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran...jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt...der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..." Du hast dir deinen eigenen Tot geschaffen und wolltest ihn eigentlich los werden. Schade das Severus Snape nicht alles gehört hatte, nicht wahr?"

„Meister bringt diesen Kerl endlich um. Er redet nur Müll und verhöhnt alles wofür wir Kämpfen", erscholl es aus den Reihen der Totesser während Snape immer noch auf dem Boden Kniete und verwundert zu dem Schüler nach oben starrte. Voldemort hatte es nicht besser als sein Giftmischer. Der Junge hatte recht. Nie hätte er den Jungen- der- Lebt als Feind gehabt, denn es hätte ihn nie gegeben. Als die Rufe laut wurden Potter umzubringen musterte er die Gestallt vor sich. Was wollte man da noch umbringen? Der Junge war doch schon tot? Allerdings hörte er wieder das irre lachen das ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wie konnte man sich nur so verwändern?

„Ihr seit solche Idioten! Habt ihr noch nicht verstanden das ich der Hofnarr der Könige bin? Egal was ich tue ich überlebe immer. Schaut mich an. Ich bin nicht mehr das was ich einmal war. Ich bin ein Spielzeug der Anführer und habe nicht einmal mehr Magie. Warum wollt ihr mich umbringen? Geht es euch dann besser? Ich als Hofnarr der Könige werde immer überleben ob ich es will oder nicht, denn es wird immer einen neuen Geben der den Thron besteigt und zur Unterhaltung jemanden braucht", zirpte Harry mit einem leicht Wahnsinnigen grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hast du also endlich eingesehen das du nichts wert bist Narbengesicht?"

„Ahh Draco Malfoy das Frettchen lebt ja auch noch. Sag hast du schon einen Braunen Rand an deinem Hals weil du deinem Vater immer in den Arsch kriechst?"

„Ich habe es nicht nötig meinem Vater in den Arsch zu kriechen. Schließlich weiß mein Vater was er tut", schnarrte Malfoy.

„Wirklich? Weiß er das? Wußte ich gar nicht. Ich dachte immer er läst Tomi für sich denken. So wie alle anderen hier auch. Aber ich kann mich auch täuschen. Schließlich behauptest du immer ihr Malfoys seit das Edelste was auf der Welt herum rennt."

„Als ob ich so etwas sagen würde. Schau dich doch mal um Weisenkind du bist hier unter Feinden. Oh ich hab vergessen du kannst nicht sehen."

„Himmel nein! Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Malfoy wie kannst du mir nur die Illusion nehmen das ich Träume? Geh deine Nägel lackieren Malfoy da bist du besser aufgehoben. Nicht das du dir den Nagel abbrichst und dann weinend zu Papa rennst."

„Ich im gegensatz zu dir habe meine Eltern noch, Potty", kam es höhnisch zurück.

„Ja nur bin ich nicht sicher ob ich solche Eltern haben wollte Frettchen. Denn dein Vater braucht sicher mehr Make Up als du und das will schon was heißen oder hast du eine kleinen roten Flecken mal nicht überdeckt?"

Draco Malfoy war kurz davor Rot zu sehen. Wie konnte dieser Kerl es wagen ihn so darzustellen? „Du bist ein Schlammblut und nicht mehr. Du bist es nicht mal wert das ich mir dir Spreche."

„Tomi er hat dich beleidigt. Schließlich bist du auch ein Schlammblut", gurrte Harry und lachte dann wieder. „Ich frage mich immer wieder wie du hier gelandet bist Malfoy. Damals als Seidenschnabel dich gekratzt hatte am Arm bist du vor lauter Jammern und Heulen doch auf die Krankenstation. Hast du es geschafft das Mal anzunehmen ohne in Ohnmacht zu fallen?"

Die Augenbrauen der Malfoys und des Lords wanderten in die Höhe als sie das hörten. Snape hingegen schüttelte seinen Kopf. Hier ging es genau so weiter wie es in der Schule aufgehört hatte. Die beiden konnten gar nicht anders als sich zu streiten, dessen war er sich sicher. „RUHE ALLE BEIDE", herrschte Voldemort und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Die beiden waren wirklich schrecklich. „ALLE RAUS BIS AUF DER INNERE KREIS."

Sofort leerte sich der Saal und Harry stand ein bisschen verloren herum. Zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Langsam drehte er sich im Kreis und ging dann einfach los. Er war müde, schrecklich müde sogar. Das alles zerrte an seinem Körper und so angestrengt hatte er sich schon seit Tagen, wenn nicht Wochen, nicht mehr. Sobald er gegen einen Wiederstand stieß, sank er in die Knie und rollte sich dann zusammen um zu schlafen.

Verwundert starrten die zurück gebliebenen Männer auf den abgemagerten Jungen, der durch den Raum wanderte und sich dann einfach zusammen rollte. Er hatte sich genau neben dem Podest, auf dem Voldemorts Stuhl stand einfach zum Schlafen hingelegt. Einvernehmlich waren sie alle ruhig um zu sehen was geschah und es dauerte nicht lange bis tränen über das blasse eingefallene Gesicht liefen und der Körper vor schmerzen zuckte und sich verkrampfte. Was sie da vor oder besser neben sich hatten wussten sie nicht genau. Allerdings verließ kein einziger Ton die dünnen Lippen.

„Er hat recht. Mit vielem was er gesagt hat, hat er recht", seufzte Voldemort und nahm die Illusion von sich.


	2. Chapter 2

SO hier geht es nun weiter im Text, auch wenn er nicht so lang wie der andere ist aber ich wollte euch nicht zu lange warten lassen.

Severus, Lucius, Rabastan und einige wenige andere zauberten sich Stühle herbei und setzten sich. „Was willst du damit sagen das er recht hat?" verlangte eine Hexe mit roten Haaren zu wissen. Schließlich kam es nicht alle Tage vor das Lord Voldemort seinem Feind recht gab. Sie konnte beobachten wie der schwärzeste Zauberer aller Zeiten eine Matratze unter den schmutzigen und verlausten Retter der Zauberwelt hexte, ein Kissen unter dessen Kopf und eine dicke warme Decke auf den ausgehungerten Körper. Etwas das er sicher nicht bei jedem machen würde. Sie konnten sich alle nicht vorstellen warum der Lord zuließ das dieses Kind der weißen Seite so mit ihnen redete und dann am leben ließ. Schließlich hatte Potter auch vor Voldemort nicht den Mund gehalten.

„Ganz einfach Lisa. Die Schwarze Magie kann wirklich nicht ohne die Weiße leben. Es geht einfach nicht weil die beiden Mächte sich im Gleichgewicht halten. Genau so wie wir unsere Erben oder die die einmal in der Zauberwelt nach uns Leben abschlachten. Dumbledore ist nicht besser als wir, geschweige denn anderes herum. Er hat genau das angesprochen was viele Denken. Gut er hat uns angeschrieen und uns den Kopf gewaschen. Severus er weiß das du ein Spion bist und doch hat er nicht gesagt für welche Seite, zumindest nicht direkt. Er hat erwartet das ich dich ebenso wie ihn bestrafe wenn nicht härter dafür das du mich verraten hast. Jeder einzelne Totesser hat Kinder umgebracht und zuvor misshandelt. Trotzdem hatten sie so etwas wie Skrupel als sie ihm ins Gesicht gesehen hatten. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm geschehen ist. Vor allem da er jetzt offensichtlich schmerzen hat und zuvor nichts gefühlt hatte. Das kenne ich nicht. Davon habe ich nicht einmal gelesen. Wenn ich ihn dazu bringen kann hier zu bleiben... mit mir gemeinsame Sache zu machen haben wir einiges gewonnen. Vor allem einen Vorteil Dumbledore gegenüber." Gedankenverloren starrte Tom auf das Bündel Mensch unter der dicken Daunendecke und fragte sich was mit dem Jungen passiert war das er schon so nah dem Wahnsinn war. Das irre lachen war nicht gespielt gewesen ebenso wenig wie die Schmerzlosigkeit die er gezeigt hatte. All die Jahre hatte er einem Phantom nachgejagt und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es anderes gemacht hätte in seinem Wahn alles zu vernichten, wenn er von dem genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung gehört hätte.

Sicher war nur das ein Kind etwas erlebt hatte das hätte nicht sein müssen. Vor allem gab ihm zu denken das Potter lieber in einem Weisenhaus aufgewachsen wäre als bei seinen Verwandten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie sich Severus erhob und zu seinem Hassschüler ging. Da er selber einiges über Muggel und ihre Foltermethoden gelesen hatte, wusste Tom genau was die Muggel getan hatten um ihn erblinden zu lassen. Und es schauderte ihn dabei. Ja sie Folterten ihr Gefangenen, aber danach brachten sie sie um und ließen sie nicht noch weiter leiden, vor allem nicht so.

Severus konnte das zittern einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen. Wie konnten diese Muggel den Jungen nur so misshandeln? Was hatten sie nur davon? Mit einem leichten seufzten setzte er seinen Zauberstab am Kopf des Jungen an und fing dann an die Verletzungen zu suchen. Es dauerte eine weile und er hätte lieber einen Zauber benutzen sollen der ihm anzeigte was nicht zerschlagen und kaputt war an dem Jungen. Schlecht verheilte Knochenbrüche, mehrere eiternde Wunden, seine Augen waren zerstört. Innere Blutungen hatte er zwar keine aber die Lunge war gequetscht und noch einiges mehr das er gar nicht aufzählen wollte und konnte. „Tom... das er keine Magie hat Stimmt... sie haben ihn gebannt, er könnte nicht mal eine Fliege zum schweben bringen. Er war vollkommen hilflos als sie ihm das alles angetan haben. Und es gibt nur einen in der Schule der das hier tun würde", erklärte Severus und fing an einige Tränke aus seiner Tasche zu kramen. Jetzt wusste er auch warum er die Universal Heiltränke immer in raunen Mengen dabei hatte. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht das Harry bei dem ganzen nicht erstickte, flößte er ihm einen der Tränke ein und ließ einen anderen auf die Offenen Wunden tropfen. So würde es heilen, wenn auch langsamer. Die Knochen würden sie leider nicht so einfach richten können. Wenn sie es überhaupt konnten. „Den Bann müssten wir demnächst lösen sonst „beißt" er sich in dem Körper fest und wir bekommen nicht mal mehr einen Squib aus ihm, sondern einen Muggel durch und durch. Die körperlichen Schäden können wir heilen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht wie es in seinem Kopf aussieht. Vor allem verstehe ich nicht warum er die Schmerzen der Flüche erst jetzt fühlt. So etwas ist mir leider noch nicht untergekommen. Vielleicht ist es nur eine Schutzfunktion oder so etwas in der Art", gab er zu bedenken und strich vorsichtig über die dreckigen und fettigen Haare des Jungen.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir ihn sauber Zaubern und dann in ein anständiges Bett legen? Morgen soll er ordentlich Baden und dann erst mal etwas essen. So dünn wie er ist kann er doch nicht bleiben. Der Tot steht schon an seinem Bett und Potter will es auch noch. Wir müssen einen Grund finden damit er wieder leben will. So wie er sich heute aufgeführt hat will er es nicht mehr auch wenn er mit seinem Spruch recht gehabt hatte. Der Hofnarr der Könige lebt immer länger als die Krieger und die Könige selber. Die Frage ist nur ob wir das auch schaffen", gab Lisa zu bedenken. Sie hatte Kinder, aber alle waren außer reichweite des Krieges und sie beteiligte sich auch nicht an dem was viele andere Totesser taten. Wenn es auf eine Mission ging hielt sie sich immer da wo es nicht stattfand. Genau wie Severus konnte sie es nicht sehen wenn Unschuldige in etwas hinein gezogen wurde für das sie nichts konnten. Kinder waren ihr Heilig. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nur dem Orden angeschlossen, weil es damals hieß das sie für die rechte der Schwarzmagier eintreten würden. Doch dieses Ziel war schon lange nicht mehr das was es einmal gewesen war. Heute ging es nur noch darum zu töten und dabei seinen Spaß zu haben. Der Junge hatte ihnen allen die Wahrheit ins Gesicht gesagt und nur die wenigsten hatten es verstanden. Aber wie es schien hatte sie zumindest einigen den Kopf gewaschen darunter auch Lord Voldemort. Ob sich der Mann ihnen gegenüber allerdings von Grund auf ändern würde war eine andere Frage. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht einfach so um 180 Grad drehen. Das würde ihm niemand glauben und er war schon zu lange mit seinen eigenen Dämonen beschäftigt als das ihn das was andere taten noch interessierte.

Was sollte er jetzt mit seinem Feind anstellen? Einfach wieder in den Kerker werfen lassen und dann warten bis er einfach so verhungert und verdurstet war? Sicher das wäre eine Lösung und vor allem verdammt einfach. Allerdings hatte der Junge auch etwas gesagt was ihm zudenken gab. Waren sie wirklich so weit entfernt von dem was sie damals geglaubt hatten? Es stimmte schon die Kinder waren ihre Zukunft und es konnte keine Zauberwelt mehr geben wenn sie alle umbrachten und dann nur noch die Schwarzmagischen am leben ließen. Schließlich hatten die meisten Familien nur noch ein Kind oder sie hatten es sich nie getraut eines zu bekommen. Die Magieverstümmelungen der meisten Reinblütigen Familien waren einfach zu hoch geworden. Genau so wie die Körperlichen. Viele Familien hatten schon Kinder nach der Geburt umbringen müssen weil sie einfach nicht lebensfähig waren. Dazu waren die Familien untereinander zu sehr miteinander verknüpft. Nur wie sollten sie das hinbekommen das sie ihre Rechte zugesprochen bekamen wenn er nicht an der Macht war? Viele Möglichkeiten sah er dabei nicht. „Lasst uns schlafen gehen", meinte der Hausherr bestimmt und erhob sich aus seinem Thron. Leicht genervt weil er nicht wusste was er jetzt mit seinem Feind anfangen sollte, fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die kurzen braunen Haare. Seine Frisur hatte r seit der Schulzeit geändert. Sie waren vielleicht noch fünf Zentimeter lang und waren meiste nach oben gegelt. Auch wenn man es nicht glauben wollte. Aber mit seinen fast 70 Jahren machte er noch eine recht gute Figur. Das Schlangengesicht das er zu seinen Treffen „übergezogen" hatte war nicht mehr als eine Illusion und nur die wenigsten wussten davon. Schließlich konnte er so in der Welt herum marschieren und keiner bemerkte es. Seine Gesichtszügen waren Markant und zeigten deutlich das er es gewohnt war den Ton anzugeben. Seine blauen Augen waren meistens Kalt, selbst bei seinen Freunden. Harry würde sich wohl am meisten wundern wenn er mitbekam das Voldemort sogar eine richtige Nase im Gesicht hatte.

„Willst du ihn hier einfach liegen lassen heute Nacht?" wollte Severus von seinem Meister wissen und bekam von diesem ein nicken als Antwort. Das Tom den Jungen nicht in eines der Zimmer nehmen wollte verstand Severus nicht ganz. Schließlich könnte er den Jungen da einfach mit einem Zauber belegen so das er nicht durch das Gebäude stromerte, so wie er es von seinem Hassschüler kannte. Aber die Frage war auch ob er es überhaupt tun würde. Harry hatte sich so dermaßen verändert das er nicht wusste was der Junge als nächstes tun würde. Früher einmal hatte er es gewusst, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Mit einem leichten nicken verließ er das Anwesen und apparierte zurück nach Hogsmeade um von dort zur Schule zu gehen. Er musste unbedingt einen klaren Kopf bekommen, sonst würden ihm noch Fehler unterlaufen die nicht passieren durften.

Auch die Anderen verließen das Schloss des Lord Voldemort und verschwanden nach Hause. Vielen ging nicht aus dem Kopf was heute geschehen war und es würde sicher noch eine weile dauern bis sie ganz verstanden hatten was passiert war. Tom hingegen trat noch einmal in den Saal und sah auf das Bündel Mensch das sich neben seinem Thron zusammen gerollt hatte. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung was er mit Potter jetzt anstellen sollte. Vielleicht mit einem Halsband durch die Gegendführen. Das zumindest würde seine Theorie vom Hofnarr bestätigen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln verschwand er wieder, schloss die Türen hinter sich und belegte sie mit einem Verschlusszauber. Mehr brauchte er nicht zutun um sicher zu wissen das der Kerl nicht einfach herumwandern würde. Seine Gedanken waren schwer als er endlich ins Bett kam. Die Frage die er sich als erstes Stellen musste war, was machte er mit Potter. Die nächste was er tun sollte um endlich weiter zu kommen in seinem Plan Dumbledore los zu werden. Unwirsch schob er seine Gedanken bei Seite und versuchte zu schlafen. Etwas das auch funktionierte. Allerdings nicht so wie er es gedacht hatte. Denn sobald er schlief sah er das was er heute Abend erlebt hatte. Noch einmal. Nur aus einer anderen Perspektive und dunkel.

Es war seltsam. Er hörte sich Sprechen und doch wusste er das er es nicht sein konnte. Wie ging das und warum sah er hier nichts? Tom verstand das einfach nicht. Ganz genau wusste er das er Träumte, doch wessen Traum das war konnte er nicht sagen. Doch als er eine warme Flüssigkeit seine Wangen und an der Brust herunter lief wusste er in welchem Traum er war. Er war in den Träumen von Potter. Die Schmerzen waren wirklich nicht vorhanden, warum spürte er die Flüche nicht die der Junge abbekam? Es war unverständlich. Vorsichtig um den schlafenden Feind, in seinen Hallen nicht zu wecken fuhr er seiner Okkulmetik nach oben und konnte sich so aus dessen Träumen zurück ziehen. Leicht keuchend saß Tom in seinem Bett und wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. So etwas war bis jetzt noch nie vorgekommen. Warum passierte es jetzt? Normalerweise war er es der Potter träume und Visionen schickte nicht umgekehrt. Mit einem leisen brummen ließ er sich zurück in seine Kissen fallen und entschied sich dieses mal ganz bewusst ihre Verbindung zu benutzen um zu wissen was mit seinem Feind geschehen war. Konzentriert schloss er seine Augen und wanderte dann gedanklich zu seinem Vorraum seiner Gedanken. Er brauchte nicht lange bis er in einem gemütlichen Kaminzimmer ankam. Von hier aus ging nur eine Tür ab die zu einem langen runden Gang führte, wo viele verschiedenen Türen abgingen zu den einzelnen bereichen seiner Gedanken.

Langsam schritt er den Gang hinunter und bleib vor einer giftgrünen Tür stehen. Hier hinter lagen die Wurzeln des Fluches der damals vor vielen Jahren schief gelaufen war. Sobald er die Tür geöffnet hatte, konnte er schon die einzelnen verzeigten Wurzeln des Fluches sehen, die sich hier festgesetzt hatten. Um von hier weiter zu kommen musste er sich an den einzelnen Strängen entlanggehen. Und genau das tat er jetzt.

Es brauchte ein bisschen bis er in den Gedanken des Jungen war und dort herrschte das reinste Chaos. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart waren durcheinander geraten. Einige Zeit sah er die Freunde des Schülers, gleichzeitig die Vergangenheit die er bei seinem Giftmischer im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Um das zu finden was er suchte musste er durch die Gedanken wandern. Immer wieder zeigten sich auch hier die Wurzeln des Fluches doch auf diese Achtete er nicht. Er sah einen dicken dunkelblonden Jungen der hämische Worte sprach. Einen Mann der seine Füße sicher schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Der Kopf und die Beine passten nicht zu den Proportionen. Ekelhaft, was anderes konnte er von diesem Menschenähnlichen Wesen einfach nicht denken. Und als er dann sah wie diese Mann mit einem glühenden Eisen auf Harry zuging und es ihm auf die Augen drückte wusste er auch wer dieser Mensch war. Das war einer der Verwandten des Jungen. Jetzt verstand er erst warum Harry gerne in einem Weisenhaus aufgewachsen wäre. So etwas hatte er in seinem Leben noch nicht gesehen, geschweige denn erlebt, und dafür war er dankbar. Er spürte hier die unwahrscheinlichen schmerzen und hörte die Schreie die der Junge ausgestoßen hatte in seiner Qual. Als das Eisen ein zweites Mal auf das noch gesunden Auge gedrückt wurde kippte eine art Schalter um. Er konnte es schon fast hören. Es klang wie eine Sicherung bei den Muggel die raussprang wegen Überlastung. Der Schmerz war verschwunden. Einfach nicht mehr da. Da er wissen wollte was hier weiter geschah, blieb er einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen.

Hier dauerte die Zeit nicht an, denn gleich als nächstes hörte er wie sich die Verwandten des Jungen mit Dumbledore unterhielten. „Was habt ihr Idioten getan? Könnt ihr mir mal verraten wie ich ihn jetzt dazu bringen soll Tom umzubringen? Ich brauche den Jungen und von mir aus hättet ihr danach mit ihm machen können was ihr wolltet. Und jetzt? Jetzt sieht er nicht einmal mehr wo das Klo ist. Was meint ihr wohl warum ich seine Magie verschlossen habe? Verdammt noch mal ihr bescheuerten Muggel", regte sich Dumbledore auf und Tom hörte wie sich die beiden versuchten zu verteidigen. Allerdings verstummten sie dann recht schnell als der Alte wieder anfing herum zu zetern. Der Sprung in den Gedanken des Jungen waren nicht von schlechten Eltern. Denn das nächste was kam war das er aus dem Haus torkelte und dann die Straße herunter. Das nächste was Harry wohl bewusste wahrgenommen hatte waren Hunger und Durst, aber sonst nichts mehr. Nur noch schwärze und leere. Jetzt verstand er wirklich warum der Junge so nah am Wahnsinn war. Denn immer dann wenn der Junge fest schlief kamen die Schmerzen wieder die er erlebt hatte am Tag zuvor. Da schien wohl der Schutzmechanismus auszusetzen. Aber das erklärte die Tränen und die Krämpfe als der Junge eingeschlafen war.

Jetzt entschied sich Tom doch ein bisschen weiter zu gehen. Schließlich hatte er nicht immer die Gelegenheit in den Gedanken des Feindes herum zu stromern. Er sah vieles das ihn wirklich sehr an sich selber erinnerte und das brachte ihn in seinem Entschluss, den er neben bei Gefasst hatte ein Stück weiter. Vorsichtig zog er sich aus den Gedanken seines Feindes zurück und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Als erstes würde er wohl die Schmerzen von Harry nehmen und dann die Magie freisetzen, aufpäppeln. Mit den Tränken von Snape würde es wohl schon gehen. Mal schauen was der Junge dazu sagte.

Als Harry am Morgen, zumindest dachte er das es morgen war, aufwachte stutzte er. Warum lag er denn auf etwas weichem? Es war schon eine weile her das er aufgewacht war und nicht auf einem harten Boden lag, noch dazu war ihm warm. Leise schnurrend kuschelte er sich noch ein bisschen mehr unter die Decke bis man nur noch einige schwarze Haarspitzen sehen konnte. Nach und nach kam das was er am Vortag erlebt hatte wieder hoch und er seufzte schwer. Er hatte recht gehabt mit seiner Aussage. Der Hofnarr der Könige konnte wirklich sagen und machen was er wollte. Denn Voldemort hatte ihn nicht umgebracht. Er lebte noch und lag auf einer weichen Matratze. Vielleicht bekam er hier so etwas wie eine Dusche oder zumindest Wasser damit er sich waschen konnte. Was gestern noch gewesen war nach dem er eingeschlafen war, wusste er nicht und es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Harry konnte sich schon vorstellen das sie über ihn gesprochen hatten, aber er musste nicht mehr alles wissen um Glücklich zu sein. Das er weich und sauber und trocken lag reichte ihm schon aus. Gut vielleicht noch ein bisschen Wasser zum Waschen. Aber er verlangte es nicht. Schließlich war er hier bei seinem Feind und das er die Nacht überlebt hatte zeigte ihm auch das Voldemort auch so etwas wie ein Gewissen hatte. Trotz der weichen Unterlage fühlte er sich ein ganz kleines bisschen Steif. So wie er sich eigentlich seit, er seine Augen verloren hatte, morgens immer fühlte. Warum das allerdings so war konnte er sich immer noch nicht erklären. Meistens konnte er sich nicht oder nur ein bisschen bewegen. Es fühlte sich an als hätten seine Muskeln die Konsistenz eines Steines. Nichts was wirklich nachließ aber er konnte sich nach einer weile wieder bewegen. Doch heute Morgen ging es irgendwie besser. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran das er mal wieder eine weiche Matratze gehabt hatte zum schlafen und nicht nur nackten Stein, Asphalt. Das er von dem Tränkemeister einen entkrampfenden Trank bekommen hatte, hatte er in seinem festen Schlaf nicht mitbekommen. Auch wusste er nicht das er seine Schmerzen die er Tagsüber nicht fühlte, Nachts hatte. Woher sollte er das auch wissen. Sein Schlaf war so fest geworden das er nicht einmal mehr spürte wenn man ihn trat oder sonst etwas mit ihm anstellte. Die Schutzfunktionen eines Körpers waren schon sehr nützlich. Da er nicht wusste wie lange er diesen Schlafplatz noch hatte, bevor man ihn wieder auf die Straße setzte kuschelte er sich wieder fest in die Decke ein und rollte sich noch weiter zusammen.

Tom hatte den rest der Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen und war dementsprechend mürrisch als er seine Gemächer verließ und sich zum Essen begab. Immer wieder fragte er sich was er nun mit dem Jungen anstellen sollte, der in seinem Saal lag. Sicher wäre es wäre das einfachste wenn er ihn einfach in den Kerker stecken würde und vergessen. Aber das wollte er dann doch auch nicht machen. Nur wie sollte er ihn dazu bekommen sich ihnen anzuschließen. Denn weder die weiße noch die schwarze Seite waren sonderlich freundlich zu dem Jungen gewesen. Es musste etwas geben das der Junge haben wollte und ihm sonst keiner gab. Sicher konnte er ihm Kleidung, Nahrung und ein Dach über dem Kopf einfach so geben. Aber das war es sicher nicht was Potter dringend wollte, wenn er erst mal wieder ein bisschen auf eigenen Beinen stand. In den Gedanken hatte er immer wieder gesehen wie sehr sich Potter nähe und liebe wollte. Aber dazu war er nun eigentlich nicht der richtige. Denn sein Gefühlsleben hatte er abgeschafft schon vor einer weile. Gut nicht alles aber das hatte damit nun nichts zutun. Wen also sollte er damit beauftragen sich um den Jungen- der- Lebt zu kümmern. Wer war Loyal genug um sich so etwas anzutun? Nachdenklich nippte der dunkle Lord an seinem Kaffee und starrte auf die Wand.

Lucius Malfoy war zwar verheiratet und hatte einen Sohn, aber liebe war da nie gewesen. Draco Malfoy wollte er lieber von vorne herein ausschließen. Der kleine arrogante Kerl war selbst ihm zuwider.

Regulus Black hätten sie auch noch. Der war noch nicht zu alt. Gut der Kerl wirkte Eisig, fast noch schlimmer als er selber. Das Problem dabei war, Regulus hielt sich nicht hier auf und wenn dann war er nicht lange da. Seine Aufträge führten ihn immer wieder ins Ausland und dann nicht nur für zwei Tage.

Rabastan Lestang war wohl eine der wenigen die immer hier waren. Allerdings war seine Schwägerin Bellatrix und in diesem Punkt stimmte Tom mit Potter überein. Die alte hatte einfach einen an der Klatsche. Sie war eine Loyale Totesserin, aber das war es auch schon. Man konnte sie nicht alleine wegschicken ohne das sie jemanden umbrachte oder folterte. Also war auch diese Option nicht wirklich geeignet.

Fenrir Greyback war wohl auch nichts. Schließlich machte dieser Werwolf alle die ihm zu nah kamen ebenfalls zu einem. Und noch einen konnte er in seinen Reihen wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Vor allem nicht da sich diese Wesen nicht kontrollieren konnten wenn sie sich gewandelt hatten. Es gab sicher bessere für diesen Job als ein Werwolf.

Von Goyle und Crabbe fing er erst gar nicht an zu denken. Die beiden waren gut um einen Auftrag auszuführen bei dem sie nicht denken mussten, alles andere konnte man ihnen nicht anvertrauen.

McNair war sein Henker und Folterer. An diesen Mann würde er Potter nicht weiter geben. Schließlich wollte er den Jungen an einem Stück haben und nicht noch beschädigter als er schon war.

Nott war vielleicht eine Möglichkeit neben Malfoy Sen. Und vielleicht noch Evan Rosier.

Es war wirklich schwer jemanden in seinen Reihen zu finden der einen Jungen wieder aufpäppeln könnte. Seine Männer waren alle irgendwie ein bisschen wie er selber. Gefühlskalt und emotionale Krüppel. Von den Kindern der Totessern wollte er erst gar nicht reden. Die waren noch schlimmer als ihre Eltern. Leicht schüttelte Tom seinen Kopf und ließ sich von den Hauselfen eine Hühnerbrühe bringen. Schließlich musste er irgendwann einmal anfangen das Vertrauen Potters bekommen. Und was half bei einem halb Verhungerten besser als essen und danach ein Bad?


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo ihr Leserinnen und Leser

morbides Mädchen: Also dein name hat schon was, das muß ich dir lassen ! lach ! Ich hoffe doch das die Story weiterhin deinem Geschmack entspricht, denn sie wird nicht mehr ganz so wie am Anfang. Irgendwie fehlt mir selber dazu das Talent Ich lese sehr viele HP storys und in vielen, wenn nicht fast allen, ist er leider das Weichei der Nation. Dagegen wollte ich mal etwas schreiben. Denn ich habe eine wirklich gute Schreiberin, die ich recht gerne lese. Aber immer ist Potter zum Schluss unglücklich tot. Irgendwie ist das was ich nicht mehr lesen will. Es muß nicht immer alles mit Mord und Folter zu gange gehen. Ich habe die Frage gestellt warum immer mehr FF-ler die Rape mit drin haben. Aber irgendwie kam keine Antwort darauf. Denn Brechen kann man einen Menschen auch ohne das. Was die Rechtschreibung angeht **hust** Mein Word macht was es will. Viele Fehler findet das ding gar nicht mehr **schnief** Wenn du was gravirendes Findest sag es mir dann ändere ich es. Lach Die Länge ist so eine Sache. Die Storys die ich nicht alleine schreiben haben die Kapitel eine länge von 10 Seiten. Alleine schaffe ich das aber leider nicht. Schnell lernen dann bekommst das Netz auch wieder **gg**

Hier gehts weiter

Mit gemächlichen Schritten durchquerte er die Gänge zu seinem Thronsaal und öffnete eine der beiden Türen. Sein Blick fiel als erstes auf die Matratze neben seinem Sessel. Die Erhebung die er sehen konnte, konnte nur bedeuten das Potter immer noch an Ort und Stelle war. Zumindest sah es nicht so aus als ob sich der Junge viel bewegt hätte. Gut er hätte auch nicht verschwinden können ohne das er, Tom, es bemerkt hätte, aber trotzdem. Immer noch die ruhe selbst, stellte er die Schüssel neben dem Lager auf den Boden und setzte sich dann auf seinen Platz und wartete einfach. Etwas anderes konnte er kaum machen ohne sich vollkommen der Lächerlichkeit preis zu geben.

Da waren Schritte, Harry hörte sie sehr gut, obwohl er sich unter der dicken Decke vergraben hatte. Ein weiteres Geräusch drang in seine Höhle, doch er konnte es nicht zuordnen, dann wieder Schritte, dann ruhe. Warum wurde er nicht angegriffen? Oder wurde er es gerade und er merkte es mal wieder nicht? Vielleicht sollte er einfach vorkriechen und fragen. Aber das wollte er wiederum nicht. Es blieb ihm leider nicht sehr viel übrig. Vorsichtig begann er sich zu regen und schob nach und nach die Decke zur Seite. Das erste was er bemerkte war der warme Hauch der ihm ins Gesicht wehte, dann das dieser Hauch nach etwas duftete das er schon lange nicht mehr gerochen hatte. Achtsam streckte er seine Hand aus, legte sie auf den Boden und schob sie dann über den rauen Stein bis er gegen etwas stieß. Sofort spürte er die Wärme die auf seine Haut überging. Schon lange hatte er so was nicht mehr gespürt. Hier unter der Decke war es warm, aber es war seine eigene Wärme die nach und nach zurück kam. Hier war es fremde die auf ihn überging und das war eine sehr schöne Empfindung. Ohne jede Geschmeidigkeit setzte er sich auf, wickelte sich fest in die Decke und griff dann sorgsam nach dem warmen Gefäß und roch daran. Hühnerbrühe. Oh jemand hatte ihm etwas so gutes zu essen hingestellt und dann auch noch etwas das er leicht essen konnte und ihm nicht zu schwer im Magen lag. Welcher der beiden Könige wollte wohl das es ihm wieder besser ging, vor allem warum wollte dieser König gerade das es ihm besser ging. Schließlich waren sie Feinde. Fast schon war es hungrig zu nennen wie rasch er die Schüssel an seine Lippen führte und einen Schluck davon Trank. Die Hitze die sein Innerstes ausfüllte war einfach grandios. Schon eine ganze weile hatte er sich nicht mehr so warm Gefühlt wie jetzt. Um seinen Magen nicht zu sehr anzustrengen ließ er die Brühe nur vorsichtig zwischen seinen Lippen verschwinden.

Skeptisch beobachtete Tom das was da neben sich vor sich ging. Das ganze verhalten seines Feindes war das eines verängstigten Tieres. Anders konnte er es beim besten Willen nicht beschreiben. Kurz schoss ihm die Idee durch den Kopf, Potter einfach ein Halsband umzulegen, eine Leine daran fest zu machen und ihn so der Zauberwelt zu zeigen. Der Junge konnte sich nicht wehren. Seine Magie war gebannt und sehen konnte er auch nichts mehr. Also war er auf ihn angewiesen. Die Idee hatte was. Doch er war sich ebenso sicher das er dann einige Probleme mehr bekommen würde. Schließlich versuchte die Weiße Seite immer noch ihre Figur in diesem Spiel wieder zu bekommen. Zumindest war es das was er aus den Gedanken seines Giftmischers entnehmen konnte. Dumbledore schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein das Potter weggelaufen war und immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Anscheinend schien der Alte zu wissen das der Bann, länger als drei Monate gehalten, immer war. Schade nur das Dumbledore seine kleine Figur verloren hatte und nun wusste er es nicht einmal. So ein Pech aber auch. Das Essen, oder besser Trinken Potters beobachtete er mit Argusaugen da er sicher sein wollte das ihm der Feind nicht vor den Augen verhungerte. Das wenige das aus der Schüssel verschwand war ein Witz in seinen Augen. Andererseits sah Potter nicht so aus als ob er die letzten Tage, wenn nicht Wochen, überhaupt etwas gegessen hätte. Dann war das sicher eine Menge die grade in dessen Magen gelandet war. Er würde seinem Giftmischer sagen müssen das er Stärkungs- und Aufbautränke brauchte. Vielleicht auch einen Appetitanreger und etwas das gegen Bauchschmerzen half. Denn die würde der Junge sicher haben wenn er zu viel in sich hinein stopfte. Wie es schien war Potter wirklich schon satt. Denn er verkroch sich schon wieder unter seiner Decke. Wie sollte er an den Jungen herankommen? Schon alleine wenn Potter seiner Stimme hören würde, würde er ihn wieder beschimpfen wie in der letzten Nacht!

Jetzt war er zum ersten mal seit Tagen wieder richtig müde. Irgendwie schien die Brühe, das wenige Essen und sein voller Magen an seine Aufnahmefähigkeit zu zerren. Früher hätte ihn viel Essen und ein warmer Platz sicher die Augen zufallen lassen. Doch das war nun nicht mehr möglich. Seine Lider waren immer geschlossen und er würde sie auch nicht mehr öffnen können, das wusste er. Sein Onkel hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Denn das was er mit seinen Fingerspitzen hatte erfühlen können, war vollkommen vernarbt und leer, irgendwie. Nicht einmal der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts wäre noch in der Lage ihm seine Augen wieder zu geben. Was nicht da war konnte man auch nicht mehr heilen. Wie seine Augenpartie aussah wollte er gar nicht wissen. Die Reaktion der Totesser hatte ihm deutlich aufgezeigt das es schrecklich aussehen musste. Die Frage die er sich immer wieder stellte war recht einfach. Warum hatte Dumbledore das zugelassen? Wie sollte er das Böse bekämpfen, von dem er gerade eine Suppe bekommen hatte, wenn er sich nicht bewegen konnte vor schmerzen und jetzt war er auch noch Blind. Früher hatte er nur mit Essensentzug gelebt und unter der Treppe. Doch warum hatte sich das alles so verändert. Warum war es in jeden Ferien schlimmer geworden. Was war das Ziel das der alte Mann, der sich Direktor einer Schule schimpfte? Harry hatte so viele Fragen, doch beantworten würde sie ihm wohl niemand so genau. Schließlich konnte nicht in den Kopf des alten Eindringen und sich seine Antworten einfach holen. Aber vielleicht konnte er es lernen. Die Frage war nur ob er auch die Kraft dazu hatte. Schließlich war seine Magie nicht mehr greifbar für ihn, genau so wenig wie sein Zauberstab. Das dieser noch ganz war bezweifelte Harry stark. Denn als er wieder aufgewacht war bei seinen Verwandten, hatte er ein Feuer im Kamin knistern hören. Und die Muggel hatten den Kamin vor Jahren schon zugemauert. Sicher hatten sie seine Freak Sachen einfach verbrannt. Das bedeutete das er keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte und leider hatte jeder Zauberer nur einen einzigen. Jeder war in seiner Machart irgendwie einzigartig. Entweder er gab die Zauberei ganz auf, oder er bat Voldemort darum ihm Stablose Magie beizubringen. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher ob ihm der Mann mit dem Schlangengesicht auch helfen würde. Denn so würde sein Feind wieder zu Kraft kommen und das war sicher das letzte was das Schlangengesicht wollte. Allerdings konnte er dem Mann auch versprechen das er sich nicht mehr in den Krieg einmischte. Was hatte ihm das ganze denn schon gebracht? Nichts außer Probleme und Schmerzen. Davon hatte er jetzt in seinen jungen Jahren schon mehr erlebt als er jemals wollte und brauchen konnte. Deshalb konnte er dieses ohne weiteres versprechen. Nur wie sollte er an den Kerl heran kommen. Sicher würde sich Voldemort nicht um seinen Gefangenen kümmern. Da fiel ihm wieder ein das er vorher nicht alleine gewesen war. Vielleicht war der Fremde noch da und konnte ihm in dieser Hinsicht helfen. Dazu müsste er sich aber bewegen und wirkliche Lust hatte er nicht, wo die Müdigkeit so schwer in seinen Gliedern ruhte. Andererseits sollte er sich irgendwann damit abfinden das er hier bei seinem Feind war, dieser ihm helfen konnte. Obendrein musste er darum bitten, aber das war nicht weiter schwer. Schließlich hatte er schon mehr als einmal um etwas gebeten. Zwar nie diesen Mann der ihm das leben neben Dumbledore zur Hölle gemacht hatte, aber was sollte es schon. Einmal war immer das erste mal.

Nachdenklich sah Tom weiter auf den Haufen unter der Decke und runzelte die Stirn. Immer noch war ihm keine Idee gekommen wie er sich Potter nähern konnte ohne das dieser sofort anfing zu schreien und zetern wie ein Waschweib. Himmel er hatte nie jemanden erlebt der ihm so die Meinung gesagt hatte. Vielleicht lebte das Wrack unter der Decke deswegen immer noch. Es war erfrischend gewesen die Gesichter seiner Totesser so sprachlos zu sehen. Bei einigen hatte er Zustimmung, bei den anderen Abneigung gesehen. Ihn selber hatte das Gesagte zum nachdenken gebracht. In einigen Sachen hatte Potter recht. Aber einiges konnte man einfach nicht mehr friedlich lösen. Dazu waren die Fronten zu sehr verhärtet. Früher einmal hatte er es mit reden versucht, hatte versucht die Bevölkerung mit Worten zu überzeugen. Damals wie Heute reichte es einfach nicht aus. Alles was Stärker war, was sie nicht kannten, verabscheuten die Menschen. Egal ob Muggel oder Magier. Viele von ihnen waren Kleingeister die einfach nicht einsehen wollten das es mehr gab als sie zu Hause in ihren Wohnungen hatten. Toms Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf das Bündel gezogen, das sich langsam bewegte. Anscheinend hatte sich sein „Besuch" doch dazu entschieden aus seiner Höhle zu kriechen. Mal schauen was jetzt auf ihn zukam.

Immer darauf bedacht alles zu hören was um ihn herum geschah, kroch Harry unter der Decke hervor und lauschte gespannt ob er irgendwas hörte. Das einzige das er im ersten Augenblick wahrnahm war nichts. Dann nach und nach hörte er Vögel, das rauschen der Bäume. Es hatte lange gedauert bis er gelernt hatte auch das zu hören was andere immer wieder verdrängten. Es war erstaunlich was man nach einer Zeit ohne Augen alles lernen konnte. Allerdings hatte er bis jetzt kaum Zeit darauf verschwendet seine übrigen Sinne zu gebrauchen. Das würde er wohl erst lernen müssen. Wenn man ihm die Chance dazu gab. Es dauerte seiner Meinung nach eine Ewigkeit bis er ein leises, regelmäßiges Atmen hörte. Aber sonst war da nichts mehr, das ihm anzeigte das er nicht alleine war. Konzentriert runzelte er die Stirn und versuchte heraus zu bekommen woher das Geräusch kam. Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht sich nicht zu schnell zu bewegen, richtete sich Harry ganz auf. Ließ die Decke von seinen Schultern rutschen und stand nur noch in einer zerschlissenen, halb zerrissenen Hose in dem Saal in dem Voldmort seine Untergebenen empfing. Achtsam tat er einen Schritt nach dem Anderen. Immer der Geräuschquelle nach. Auch wenn er sich absolut nicht sicher war das er in die richtige Richtung ging. „Hallo?" fragte er mit kratziger Stimme nach und legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg. Um vielleicht mehr zu hören. Bedächtig fing er an sich im Kreis zu drehen und blieb immer wieder stehen um erneut zu lauschen. Doch er hörte nicht mehr als vorher schon. Verdammt wie sollte er sich je zurecht finden wenn er hier herumstand und nicht wusste was er machen sollte? „Ich weiß das du da bist... sag endlich was oder hat dir das Schlangengesicht die Zunge heraus geschnitten... verflucht noch mal. Macht es dir Spaß mich zu beobachten oder was?" fluchte Harry zum Schluss und setzte noch so einige Schimpfworte hinten dran.

Als sein „Gast" fragte ob er Stumm war, kam Tom die Idee des Tages. Wenn er nichts sagte, konnte er sich Potter näher und vielleicht auch sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Schließlich konnte der Andere ihn nicht sehen, aber an seiner Stimme hätte er ihn sicher erkannt. Mit einem zufriedenen kalten grinsen erhob sich Tom und machte lautere Geräusche dabei als eigentlich sein Ding war. Normalerweise war er ein bisschen wie sein Giftmischer in diesen Dingen. Wenn man ihn nicht hören sollte, tat man es auch nicht. Doch nun war es wichtig das sein Feind ihn hörte. Das was aus dem Mund des Jungen kam verwunderte ihn ein bisschen. Eigentlich hatte er nicht gedacht das dieser Junge fluchen konnte das selbst er rot geworden wäre, wenn er so was wie Scham empfunden hätte.

Bei den Geräuschen die auf einmal erklangen fuhr Harry herum und versuchte heraus zu bekommen wo es herkam. Die Stirn in falten gelegt lauschte er und hörte wie der Fremde immer näher kam. „Verdamm noch mal", knurrte er vor sich hin und fuhr heftig zusammen als er an der Schulter berührt wurde. Die Hand glitt an seinem Arm herunter und hob dann seine Hand hoch. Konzentriert wartete er auf das was passieren würde und spürte dann wie eine Fingerspitze sanft auf seine Handfläche malte. Was sollte das denn werden wenn es fertig war? Immer wieder wiederholte der Finger das malen, bis Harry verstand das der Fremde schrieb. Nach und nach erkannte er die Buchstaben und nickte dann leicht. Anscheinend hatte er recht gehabt. Der Fremde war Stumm. Voldemort hatte ihm einen Wächter geschickt der nicht reden konnte. Sehr sinnig das ganze. °Komm... Zimmer... Baden° schrieb der Finger und Harry nickte leicht. Ja ein Bad würde ihm sicher nicht schaden.

Tom freute sich einen Ast, nie hätte er gedacht das es so einfach war mit seinem Feind. Jetzt musste er nur dafür sorgen das ihnen niemand über den Weg lief der ihn verraten konnte. Denn sonst würde Potter sicher einen Aufstand machen der sich gewaschen hatte. Fast schon vorsichtig griff er nach der Hand des dreckigen Jungen und führte ihn vorsichtig aus dem Saal. Als ihm ein Totesser über den weglief, funkelte er diesen Tödlich an, sofort verstummte der Mann und sah seinem Meister und dem Feind nur nach. Darauf bedacht sein neues Spielzeug nicht irgendwo dagegen laufen zu lassen brachte Tom ihn in eines der Zimmer des Manors. Allerdings hatte er sich entschieden Potter in seiner nähe haben zu wollen und so quartierte er ihn einfach in eines er Zimmer neben seinem.

„Voldemort hat einen Schatten, ganz einfach... wie soll ich mich mit jemandem zurecht finden der nicht sprechen kann? Gut die Lestang hatte es nicht sein müssen, Malfoy auch nicht unbedingt aber warum gerade jemand Stummes? Hä? Soll ich jetzt jedes Mal raten was du mir auf die Hand schreibst?" fauchte Harry wütend vor sich hin. Natürlich wurde er jetzt auch hier wie eine Marionette behandelt, etwas anders hatte er eigentlich nicht erwartet. Gut eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet überhaupt nicht zu überleben. Aber das hier war ein Witz auf zwei Beinen. Andererseits konnte ihn der Kerl auch nicht anschreien oder der gleichen. Auch sehr aufbauend. So brauchte er sich keine Gedanken zu machen das man ihn anschrie oder beschimpfte. Vielleicht war das ganze doch erholsam. Auf einen Kampf brauchte er sich jetzt nicht mehr vorbereiten, er konnte endlich mal etwas für sich tun, wenn Tomi das zuließ. Das er Baden und sich Waschen konnte, deutete eigentlich nichts auf der gleichen hin. Sicherlich wollte der Lord sicher nur das er nicht mehr so stank. Etwas das er mit Sicherheit tat. Seit er bei seinen Verwandten war hatte er sich immer nur Waschen können und seit er auf der Straße gehockt hatte, hatte er nicht einmal das getan. Harry selber hatte sich schon so an seinen Gestank gewöhnt das er das nicht einmal mehr registrierte. Für alle anderen musste es eine Beleidigung sein. Eigentlich konnte ihm das ganze scheiß Egal sein. Aber er selbst hatte er es nie ausstehen können zu stinken wie ein Wiesel. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinen „besten Freunden". Wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte, würde er sich an der Zauberwelt rächen. Soviel stand schon einmal fest. Sobald er wieder ein bisschen besser auf den Beinen war, würde er sich mit dem Lord der Hirnlosen unterhalten müssen. Er wollte seine Rache haben. Rache dafür das er ausgenutzt worden war. Eine Figur im Krieg wurde immer ausgenutzt. Das wusste Harry. Aber er selber wollte das nicht mehr. Nicht mehr gelenkt werden mit Dingen die ihm wichtig gewesen waren. Wozu brauchte man schon Freunde und Familie? Voldemort hatte es schließlich auch ohne geschafft. Hatte mehr Männer um sich scharren können als der weiße Lord. Denn nichts anderes war Dumbledore. Nur das der alte Mann seine Männer nicht öffentlich bestrafte, sondern immer hinten herum. Immer im Verborgenen und man konnte ihm nicht nachweisen das er es getan hatte. Voldemort hatte keine solche Scheu. Er benutzte die Unverzeihlichen um seine Männer zu bestrafen, brach nicht die, die ihm Erfolg versprechen konnten.

Verwundert das sich sein neues Spielzeug nicht einmal gegen das werte was er tat, runzelte Tom die Stirn. Ohne Probleme konnte er den dreckigen Jungen ausziehen und in die Wanne stecken. Als er allerdings das Gesicht seines Feindes sah, konnte er einiges darauf ablesen. Das erste was er sah war Hoffnungslosigkeit, dann wurde es durch Wut ersetzt. Etwas das dieses Gesicht, das er bis jetzt nur Kämpferisch oder lachend und fröhlich gesehen hatte, irgendwie entstellte. Oh wütend hatte er Potter auch schon gesehen, aber noch nie so. Irgendwie war es gruselig. Sicher hätte man in den einst strahlend grünen Augen Wahnsinn sehen können. Dessen war er sich sicher. Während er Potter beobachtete ließ er mit einigen Zaubern, schwämme durch die Gegend fliegen und den Jungen reinigen. Nicht einmal das bekam sein Feind mit. So tief konnte man dich nicht in Gedanken versinken. Irgendwas musste doch hindurch dringen und ihn ins jetzt zurück holen. Allerdings hatte er nicht erfahren können wie lange Potter schon Blind war und sich immer wieder zurück gezogen hatte. Jetzt wechselte das wütend in Überlegend und dann in etwas das er wohl am ehesten in Freude beschreiben würde. Aber sicher war er nicht. Das Wasser hatte Tom schon zwei Mal wechseln müssen und noch kein einziges Mal hatte der Junge reagiert. Auch nicht als unsichtbare Hände ihm die zotteligen Haare gewaschen hatten. Oder das Wasser ihm über das Gesicht rann als er den Schaum heraus wusch. Was war wenn Potter einfach nur noch irre war? Gut er selber war es auch. Aber seinen klaren, scharfen Verstand hatte er eigentlich behalten. Von seinem Verhalten selbst überrascht hob er den Jungen aus der Wanne, trocknete ihn mit einem Zauber und steckte ihn dann in einen Schlafanzug.

Eigentlich wollte ich euch nicht so lange warten lassen. Aber ich hoffe das ich jetzt schneller schreiben kann wenn meine Kinder wieder in den Kindergarten und Schlue gehen.

Ich hoffe auf eure Komentare und Kritiken. Denn das hier zu schreiben fällt mir nicht gerade leicht. Da es etwas komplett anderes ist als wenn ich jemanden habe der mir mit Ideen aushelfen kann und der auf meine Antwort wartet

lg

AngyAngel


End file.
